Tell Me If You Feel It Too
by LiverBird
Summary: AU one-shot based on the 'Girls Like Girls' music video by Hayley Kiyoko, just with more of a story to it and a huge twist on things leading up to the events of the video. I've replaced the three main characters with Karma, Amy and Liam from Faking It. Karma is Sonya, Amy is Coley and Liam is Trenton.


I do not own these characters, this is just my take on a Karmy version.

* * *

 _As Amy stood in front of her long bathroom mirror, she couldn't help the look of shock on her face. She_ _is covered in cuts and bruises._

 _One of these wounds might even scar._

 _She's had a crazy couple of months but the events of the past 24 hours are something she wouldn't have imagined happening to her in a million years._

* * *

Amy was always a bit of a loner if you want to give her a label.

She only has the one friend in school and she's completely content with that.

It's only ever been Amy and her Mom as she's grown up, so they're pretty close.

She's never had a Father figure, since her Dad decided to bail on her and her Mom when she was barely a few months old. (Turns out the douche was already married with a 1 year old son). His wife found out, and since James Booker is the CEO of the huge search engine; Skwerkle, he decided to save face and chose a life with them, and only them.

Things were OK with just her and her Mom, though. They got by fine on their own.

But, of course, things just had to change.

* * *

So, after over 17 years of just the two of them, they received a letter through the post from none other than Mr Booker himself.

Amy watched intently as her Mom's eyes slowly trailed over the words. She observed her as several emotions flitted across her face. First, understandably, was anger. Then something that looked a lot like pity, finally settling on hesitance as she cautiously slid the hand-written note across the breakfast table.

Obviously, she knew the hatred her daughter felt for the man that had abandoned them and was wary of her reaction. Amy went to refuse it. Who did he think he was, contacting them so nonchalantly after all this time? But, of course, she's only human and her curiosity got the better of her.

The letter was full of seemingly heartfelt apologies and lame excuses. His wife had left him and he had 'seen the error of his ways'. He expected her to understand and even sympathize with the predicament he found himself in all those years ago. He went on to even tell her that she could always go to him if she ever needed any money.

She threw the letter down in disgust. Did he really think he could buy her forgiveness after 17 years of nothing?!

She proceeded to tell her Mom exactly where she thought he could stick that letter, in the most vulgar terms. Her Mom proceeded to send her to her room.

* * *

Weeks came and went and letter after letter came with them.

Amy wasn't interested in reading any of the letters but her Mom read them all. She knew because her Mom would leave them on the table ready for her to look at them if she so wished.

She never did.

But a month after the first letter, something different arrived. It was an invitation and her Mom had practically begged her to read it and strongly consider the offer.

James Booker wanted to formally announce to the world about his daughter, and he was hosting an event to do so. Both Amy and her Mom were invited. This was his way of trying to win her over once and for all.

Her Mom figured he must be genuine if he's willing to risk his whole reputation and career to have his daughter in his life, Amy reluctantly agreed.

They would go to the event, but she wasn't holding out hope of a happy ending just yet. She couldn't help it if her experiences in life so far had made her so cynical.

* * *

The day of the event came at the Booker mansion and she arrived early with her Mom, just as the invitation had advised.

They were both wearing elegant dresses, both secretly wanting to fit in at the extravagant party.

Amy had expected to be let in by some type of butler and was surprised when the door swung open to reveal her Father.

She knew it was him since she'd seen him on TV before now. (Before she quickly turned the channel over in a rage). But she hadn't seen him in person since she was a baby.

He wore a tuxedo and on his face was the widest grin she had ever seen. He had his arms wide open with tears in his eyes as he choked out _"Amy, you came. Thank you so much."_ He advanced on her, but she stepped back. He looked crestfallen but he slightly nodded his head, it would take more than that.

He looked at her Mom with a small smile and nodded at her _"Farrah"._ She did nothing more than nod back. She may be more forgiving than her daughter, but she would never forget. She was there to support her daughter only.

He gestured for them to enter and guided them through a wide, elegantly decorated, marble lobby and through a set of double doors into a ballroom of sorts.

There was a large stage set up against the opposite wall and Amy gulped as she remembered 'formally announce'. This was really happening.

She could see two people perched against the stage but as it was so far away, she couldn't tell who they were.

As they got closer, one of the figures rose to their feet and she immediately recognized him, also from the TV, as her half brother Liam Booker. He had an awful reputation in the media as a pampered rich boy who never turned up to his classes in private school and had a new girlfriend every other week.

He also had a grin on his face, but as her Father's was more warm and inviting, Liam's was smug and degrading.

 _"Little Sis!"_ He shouted as he pulled her into a bone-crunching hug and lifted her off the ground before she had time to protest. As he dropped her back onto the marble floor, she didn't miss the apologetic look that the older Booker shot her way. Even he recognizes that his son is a bigger douche than, well, himself.

Her attention was drawn back to douche junior as he started speaking again. _"And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Karma."_

She had been vaguely aware of a petite Auburn-haired girl lingering in the background but hadn't looked her way until now. And wow, she couldn't help it as her mouth slightly dropped open. Karma Ashcroft, the girl who she used to be friends with, the girl who moved schools never to be seen by Amy again, until now.

She was her first crush and her little heart was broken when she realized she wasn't coming back. Her Mom had told her that the Ashcrofts had come into a huge sum of money and had moved Karma to a private school to get her a better education. It was the talk of the town apparently. Little Amy just couldn't understand why her friend couldn't stay with her.

She had thought about her throughout the years, wondering what came of her and if she'd ever see her again.

Now here she is, right in front of her. And she has no doubt this is the same Karma because her stomach twists when she looks at her, and her heart beats twice as fast, the same as it always used to. Only now she's grown, and her old friend that she had always thought was so pretty is now really hot.

Amy's eyes quickly trailed up and down her body in awe, and as their gazes met, she could have sworn the other girl was looking at her in the same way. Amy hoped that meant Karma remembered her too.

As dim as he seems, Liam hadn't missed this interaction and roughly tugged his girlfriend by the arm so that she was standing by his side.

Amy's eyes snapped to Liam's face and she was met with a look of suspicion.

They seemed to be having some type of stand off while James and Farrah looked between them and Karma stared intently at her feet.

 _"So guys, the press will be here soon. Now that we're all acquainted, shall we get ready to welcome our guests?"_ He clapped his hands together and after looking at each other a second longer, Liam and Amy plastered their fake smiles back on and turned away.

* * *

A couple of hours into the party and the drinks were flowing and there was a slight buzz around the room. It was apparent to Amy that no one really knew why they were there. She had overheard the press muttering about 'the big announcement' but evidently, no one knew what the announcement was about.

She kept catching glances of Karma throughout the night and kept trying to work up the courage to talk to the girl. But every time she spotted her, she'd spot Liam lurking around her like a bad smell.

After a while of small talk with her Mom and some people she didn't know (and didn't particularly want to know), she excused herself to go and get some fresh air.

She went through the kitchen which was leading on from the ballroom, and out some sliding doors into the back yard. She briefly thought she was alone until she heard a small voice _"care to join us?"_

Karma was sitting on a small wall next to Liam with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Amy smiled at her and walked towards them as Karma took another one from the packet. As Amy sat on the other side of Karma, Liam walked away from them both but close enough to keep an eye on them.

Amy expected Karma to pass her the new cigarette but as she turned towards her, she received a face full of smoke. Karma smirked at her and Amy couldn't help but laugh as Karma put the cigarette directly into her mouth. Suddenly she was more aware of their close proximity as she held the other girl's gaze and deeply inhaled.

After this, Karma lit up her own and they smoked in silence until Liam came over to drag his girlfriend back inside. As Liam was pulling her away, she turned back and shot her a brief, apologetic smile.

* * *

Back inside the party, everyone was starting to get impatient and Amy thought to herself, the announcement must be soon. As she thought that, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and was met by the nervous eyes of her Father.

 _"Amy, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"_

She glanced at her Mom who was looking at her encouragingly and she decided there couldn't be any harm in going to talk with him

She nodded at him and he looked pleased as he took her to a quiet corner of the room. He informed her that he was planning on making the announcement soon and that he just wanted to give her a heads up. She appreciated this and asked for 10 more minutes to calm her nerves.

 _"Yes, of course. I will wait for you, take as long as you need."_

She nodded and started to walk away.

 _"And Amy?"_

She turned her head round and raised her eyebrows in question.

He hesitated and took a deep breath. _"Thank you"._

She contemplated him for a second and decided he seemed sincere. So she said _"don't mention it"_ and left to have some alone time before she was exposed as the spawn of a Booker.

* * *

She was hyperventilating and alarmingly close to passing out as she leaned against the wall in the kitchen. She was thankful there was no one else here as she must have looked a right state.

From beside her she heard a whisper _"let's go"._ She was about to scream in fright when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled out the back door. Suddenly she was running and she looked beside her to discover it was Karma running alongside her, pulling her along. She didn't even care where they were going.

Unfortunately after a minute or so, they stopped and Karma dropped her hand.

Amy noted that they were far into the gardens of the mansion in an open clearing. Liam was standing with beer bottles surrounding him on the floor and a baseball bat in his hand.

She briefly wondered if she had been betrayed by her childhood friend and that this was were she would be punished for daring to take some of the attention off of precious Liam Booker. That was until she noticed that Liam looked just as shocked and annoyed to see her as she was to see him.

 _"Come on, dance, relieve some tension."_ Karma shouted as she started swaying to the non-existent music.

 _"I don't dance."_ Amy could just about say as her mouth had all of a sudden gone dry.

 _"Still?!"_ Karma exclaimed, smirking at her. Amy alarmingly looked over at Liam to see if he'd heard. She wasn't sure if Karma had mentioned the whole childhood friends thing but now Amy had no doubt that she remembered. Luckily Liam was too engrossed in swinging at a baseball, looking very much like he was sulking.

Amy relaxed and went back to watching Karma. The other girl looked so carefree and Amy was completely mesmerized by her.

But when she heard the music from the party winding down in the distance, she knew it was time to make her way back inside.

Karma must have noticed her glancing back towards the mansion, as she snatched up one of the bottles from the ground next to Liam, popped the cap with her teeth, and walked back to Amy, holding it out to her. Amy caught Liam's eyes briefly on the two of them before he turned away again, tossed another ball in the air, and swung at it with more intent than the previous times.

She held Karma's gaze as she took the bottle from her hand, brushing the other girl's fingers as she did so. She looked down at them and then back up in wonder and gulped as Karma winked at her. _"Good luck."_

Amy tried to thank her but the words wouldn't come out. So she shot her an attempted smile (which came out more like a grimace), took a long swig from the bottle, and turned to head back inside.

* * *

Not long after she had re-entered the ballroom, she spotted her Father nervously pacing by the stage. He visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of his daughter, she imagines he had thought she'd made a run for it. She doesn't really know why she didn't.

He threw the DJ at the side of the room a discreet wave and all of a sudden the music was cut off.

The silence was quickly filled with the noise of whispered speculation from hundreds of people scattered across the room.

Amy was joined at her side by her Mom who clutched at her hand tightly, which she was thankful for. Although if her Mom's sweaty palms were a sign of anything, she was nervous too.

James Booker started the speech by introducing himself, as if they all didn't know exactly who he was, and thanking them all for being there on such a special occasion.

He carried on talking, making sure that he had Amy in his eye-line throughout. He spoke of his pride at how he has built his company up from scratch and Amy was starting to think that maybe this whole event was just to brag about his achievements, that is until his whole body language changed from confident and proud, to guilt-ridden and ashamed all in the space of time it took to take a deep breath. He sought her out in the crowd again.

 _"Although I've made some excellent business decisions over the years, I haven't always made the best ones in my private life."_

Amy's breathing was so erratic at this point that she was beginning to get light-headed.

 _"You see, a little over 17 years ago, I cheated on my wife. Well ex-wife, now."_ There was a collective gasp from the crowd as he continued on. _"Yes, yes. What I did was wrong, I was young, I was weak, and I figured I could have my cake and eat it too. But my wife knew, of course she knew, I didn't even try that hard to hide it."_

At this point, the room was full of camera flashes and many making their opinions loudly known.

 _"Please, please, let me finish! My wife, she convinced me to come back to her. She told me she would pretend it never happened if I could do the same. It was easier to keep all of that quiet knowing that I could potentially be ruined by the whole scandal. So, I walked away and I tried so hard to never look back. I lasted quite a long time I suppose, too long in fact. You see, after the split, I suddenly had a lot of time to reflect on my life and our time together. I realized that I had never forgiven her for convincing me to walk away, for making me think that I regretted what I did. Because guys, I may have been young and stupid but what I did produced something so precious that I can't really put it into words. I just hope that one day she can forgive me. Everyone meet my daughter; Amy."_

He smiles down at Amy with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. Suddenly all of the heads that were pointed towards her Father, were suddenly pointed at her.

Camera flashes and questions were flung at her from every direction, and she couldn't take it.

She wrestled her hand out of her Mom's grip and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Shouts of _"Amy!"_ hit her ears from two different voices but she couldn't stop. She didn't even know where she was running to, and she didn't care as long as it was away from there.

Just as she had got out of the room, she managed to crash into another body and she felt as a cup full of liquid was crushed between the two of them. Luckily the other person caught her before she fell to the floor.

Amy looked up into the concerned eyes of none other than Karma, who still hadn't let her go.

Her parents caught up to them but Karma had it covered. _"I've got her."_ They both made to argue but Karma looked pointedly at Farrah, knowing that the older woman would understand. _"Don't worry, I've got her."_

Farrah placed her hand on James' arm. _"Come on, we'll go deal with the press."  
_

* * *

Amy found that Karma had led them to what seemed to be a guest room upstairs.

 _"Have you calmed down enough to undress yourself or do you want me to help you with it?"_

Amy's head shot up to look at Karma. Did she just hear that right?

Karma must have realized what that sounded like and burst out laughing. _"Oh god, Amy, I'm sorry. Our dresses."_ She pointed down at the huge stain on Amy's dress and she realized Karma's had one too. That's when she remembered crashing into the cup.

 _"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."_ Karma merely shook her head with a tender smile on her face.

 _"I've got a great idea."_ She suddenly had a mischievous look on her face. _"Let's ditch this thing and go out back to the pool while our dresses dry out. What d'ya say?"_

Amy grinned and nodded at her. She stood up to strip herself of her soaking dress as Karma grabbed them each a spare bathing suit from the cupboard to change into.

Every now and again Amy would glance back at Karma and a couple of times she caught the other girl doing the same to her. They'd just smirk at each other and look away again.

* * *

Karma and Amy spent a while splashing about in the pool. This had been such a good idea and Amy found herself relaxing more and more in the other girl's presence.

After Karma had dunked her under the water, she came up coughing and spluttering. Karma quickly swam right up to her, fearing that she had gone too far. Amy took this opportunity to take a mouth full of water and squirt it in her face. Revenge was sweet.

They both looked at each other laughing and Amy felt the need to thank Karma for relieving some of the immense pressure that she felt from everything that had been happening. Just as she was about to speak, they were both splashed in the face by a huge amount of water as douche junior himself decided to make an appearance.

Liam must have felt that pool time was all about him, since he swam underneath Karma and lifted her onto his back. She giggled and grabbed around his neck to stop herself from falling backwards.

Amy's mood quickly turned quite sour and she decided to lounge on the side, secretly hoping that Karma would notice and follow her out.

She kept her eyes closed as she heard someone climb out and then felt as they sat next to her. A quick peak revealed that it was Karma sitting next to her. Liam also left the pool and lay down on the sun lounger not too far from them.

Amy tried to relax but struggled to do so as she could feel Liam's eyes on the two of them. She heard him sit up so she did the same, not knowing what was coming next and she froze in fear as he walked in their direction. _"Daddy will be wondering where his precious has gotten to don't you think?"_ he said in a condescending tone as he walked back inside the building.

She hated to admit it, but he was kinda right.

She stood up and Karma did the same. She grabbed hold of Amy's hand and tugged her towards the back door. _"Let's glam you back up, your fans are waiting."_ She winked at Amy. _"But don't worry, because this time, i'll be right there with you."_

* * *

After Karma had applied some nail varnish on Amy, Amy took the nail varnish off of her and started to do the same to Karma.

The two of them couldn't help but appreciate the familiarity of the situation and as Amy was working her magic, she missed the adoring looks that Karma had been throwing her way. But she lifted her head when Karma spoke up. _"Do you remember when we were kids and we'd spend hours doing each other's nails and make up?"_

Amy bit her lip and nodded as she put the nail varnish aside, having finished what she was doing.

Since their hair had dried out, they both moved into the adjoining guest room and sat next to each other on the bed as they continued what they were doing.

Amy felt the need to ask her something but she was afraid she might not get the answer she wanted. She watched as Karma picked up the lip gloss and had a slight burst of confidence, as she figured she had nothing to lose. _"Do you ever miss...?"_ She hesitated as she didn't know whether she was going to finish that sentence with ' _this'_ or _'me'._

Karma didn't seem to need a full sentence though. _"All the time."_ She whispered as she moved her head closer to Amy's.

She began to lightly apply the lip gloss onto Amy's lips as they held each other's gaze.

Amy felt as if Karma was about to lean in, and she was pretty sure she was about to do the same.

Loud hammering on the door broke them both from the spell that they were under as Liam came to question what was taking them so long. He insisted people were asking for them. If the occasion was any different, she would have been convinced he was lying. But, like it or not, people probably were wondering where she had gone and she had to show her face at some point.

* * *

Amy was slightly surprised to find that the ballroom was still full to the brim as Liam pulled the doors open, making sure that they went back inside.

She hesitated walking back inside knowing that as soon as she was spotted, she would be bombarded with questions again. Karma seemed to notice her hesitation as she grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze in support. This gave Amy the strength she needed to step back through the doors.

A few noticed her as she walked through the crowds and some even offered her small sympathetic smiles, amongst the growing whispers.

She spotted her parents at the other side of the room, standing side by side, entertaining the press with smiles plastered on their faces. She was surprised at how well her Mom was handling the situation.

Her parents both spotted her walking towards them and quickly ditched their guests to rush to their daughter. This alerted the press of her return and all of a sudden, Amy was surrounded again.

Her breathing picked back up as they all closed around her. Karma gave her hand another quick squeeze and she looked down at their entwined hands for comfort.

She looked back up to see an eagle-eyed reporter had noticed their joined hands. He raised his eyebrows at her and his mouth twisted into a sneer. _"So, Amy dear. How nice of you to show your face, finally. And is this pretty little thing your girlfriend?"_

Before she had time to respond, Liam jumped in and roughly pulled Karma away from Amy. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders as Karma visibly squirmed. _"No, she's mine."_ He whined at the man in the tone of a child who was asked to share his favorite toy. He held on as Karma tried to break out of his possessive hold.

As the reporter turned his focus back to Amy, Liam's grip slackened and Karma broke free. Amy couldn't help the disheartened look she had on her face after watching him holding her, and Karma made sure to step right back to her side.

James Booker tried to take some of the attention back off of his daughter who was clearly uncomfortable. _"Actually, Amy's not... you know."_

 _"What, gay?"_ She directed at her Father, slightly offended that he would make that assumption.

She was aware of the alarmed look her Mom had on her face, silently pleading with her not to do it. But she was about to begin a life in the public eye, and she wasn't about to go into that life hiding who she truly was.

 _"Oh, but I am."_ She looked towards her Father. _"Some people are OK with other people telling them what they feel, but I'm not one of those people."_ Maybe that was a little harsh but her Father seemed to accept the sly dig, as he nodded while looking to the ground in shame. _"I'm_ _real, this is me, whether people choose to accept that or not."_ And that was directed at anyone who happened to be in the vicinity.

 _"Thanks for the exclusive."_ The annoying reporter piped up again, still with that disgusting sneer on his face.

 _"Get him out of here!"_ James Booker had had enough of the troublesome fool, the rest of the press had walked away and left them alone, respecting the family's privacy at this time.

Once he had been led away, the older Booker turned to his daughter and apologized for making assumptions. _"I still have a lot to learn kiddo, I hope you can be patient with me while I do that."_ She smiled at him and accepted his hug as he pulled her in and held her tight for a while.

Farrah watched on fondly.

After they had had their little moment, her parents told her that they were going to go somewhere quiet as they had 'a lot to discuss'. She watched them walk away suspiciously but decided to leave them to it.

* * *

It was only after all of the commotion was over that she realized that Karma had disappeared from her side and was nowhere to be seen. Amy knew she wasn't with Liam, though, he was asleep at the table she was sitting at. How he'd fallen asleep throughout all of that noise, she'd never know. The poor fool must be drunk.

She sat at the table deep in thought, drinking beers as security began to guide all of the guests out. Karma must have been scared off by finding out she was gay.

As the last guest was lead out the front, Amy stood up. She suddenly felt the need to find Karma and explain herself. Not that there was really anything to explain, she's gay and that's that. But the alcohol in her system seemed to give her the courage to seek the other girl out.

She was happy to find her in the first place she checked, outside beside the pool.

Amy took a seat next to her, ready to ask her what she was doing out here but suddenly not feeling the need to say anything. Just enjoying the peace and seclusion of the moment after a hectic day.

Instead of moving away, repulsed, like she had expected Karma to do, she acknowledged her presence by leaning her head on her shoulder and sighing in contentment.

Karma lifted her head up and turned it towards Amy, Amy turned hers to look at her in confusion until she caught the look in Karma's eyes. And she was suddenly in no doubt about what was about to happen as both girls leaned in towards each other.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Amy felt a harsh tug on her hair. She hadn't heard anyone approaching, they were both too lost in the moment together.

She felt her head slam into a hard surface and rolled onto her back trying to make sense of what had just happened. Her vision was momentarily white and her ears were ringing. When her vision and hearing returned she could just about make out Liam screaming in Karma's face to shut her mouth, as she cowered away from him in fear.

Amy saw red and before she knew what was happening, she was on top of Liam as he was on the floor with his arms covering his face. She was screaming at him and pummeling every part of his body that she could.

She felt a tug from behind her, soft this time, and rose to her feet to be met by Karma and all of the rage left her body as she looked into those beautiful, concerned eyes.

Tears started to flow down her face as all of the frustration she had been feeling manifested itself in a different way. Karma was crying too as she wiped at the wound on the corner of Amy's mouth.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. This was the girl that she now knew she'd been in love with ever since her little eyes had first caught sight of her.

She propelled her head forward and wasn't even caught off guard when she was met half way in a desperate kiss.

Their kisses were only broken with Karma asking over and over if she was OK. She was more than OK.

Finally they stopped and pulled each other into a hug, thankful that they had each other at last.

* * *

It was obvious upon inspection that Liam would recover quicker from the bruises on his body than the huge one he took to his ego.

So, luckily Amy was in less trouble than she would have been had he been badly injured.

Her Father expressed his disappointment but was aware it was way too early to be an authoritative figure in his daughter's life, something like that will take time. Plus, he seemed perfectly happy to look at the whole thing as sibling rivalry.

She wasn't off the hook though. Her Mom insisted they go home at once, Amy was to stay in her room until she could think of an adequate punishment.

So Amy reluctantly bid farewell to Karma who promised to be in touch soon, and Amy and her Mom finally left the party.

* * *

 _As Amy stood in front of her long bathroom mirror, she couldn't help the look of shock on her face. She_ _is covered in cuts and bruises._

 _That look of shock quickly changed to a smile as she noticed Karma leaning against the bathroom door frame, and Amy couldn't help but silently thank her Mom for forgetting that Karma knew exactly where they lived._

 _She watched as Karma winked at her and walked through into her bedroom._

 _Yeah, one of these wounds would probably scar. But that scar would have one hell of a story._

* * *

 **A/N** : This is just something I haven't been able to get out of my head since I wrote the last chapter of Switching It Up and I've struggled to progress with that story while I've had this is my head, dying to get out.

Oh well hope you all like it.


End file.
